The Ride of a Lifetime
by ValerieRichards
Summary: AU. Based on a quote from the 2008 movie. 18 year old Andy Racer is in for the adventure of a lifetime as she tries to find out about her older brother, thwart evil, and become part of the Racer family business. SpeedTrixie
1. Normal Girl?

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Speed Racer or any of his friends and family except for Andy and her best friend Rax Anders.

Author's note: I know that Speed has two brothers and no sisters, but in this story he only has a little sister and an older brother. The story is going to be somewhat movie verse and although the original series has him at age 18, I'm boosting his age up to 25.

Chapter 1: Normal Girl?

My name's Andrea Racer, Andy for short. I have two older brothers. Yeah, have, I believe that Rex is still out there….alive. My other older brother is the famous Speed Racer, owner of the famous Mach 5. Racing is BIG in our family; my dad is part of the racing crew, my mom help cooks and just plain helps out the crew when needed, Rex was a racer if he still is, Speed is a champion, and me……well, I'm a rookie, but I have my own car.

"HEY! WATCH THE CAR" I yelled as Speed made a sharp turn in the mud near the race track. I was also practicing, but I wasn't going to be in the race. My dad had us taking turns and before the race, I was going to race him. Me, a 18 year old, was going to race a 25 year old experienced racer!

"I'll go easy on you Andy" Speed said. I rolled my eyes and shoved the helmet on my head. I absolutely hated it when **anyone** went 'easy' on me. I wanted to be pushed, to be able to do my best.

"Shut up Speed. I want you to treat me like any other racer" I told him. He looked at me weirdly as he put his helmet back on. We both got in our cars and started them up. My dad gave us the signal and we took off. I was beating Speed pretty badly.

"Hey! No fair! I was going easy on you" he yelled through his microphone. I sighed and he sped up.

"I told you not to. I like a good challenge" I said. I made a tight turn and pulled ahead of him. That was, until another tight turn. Speed laughed and raced ahead. There was a fork in the road and we each chose a different path.

"Speed, tight turn" Trixie told him. Trixie was guiding Speed from a helicopter in the sky. Meanwhile, my dad was looking out for me in his helicopter.

"Andy! Cliff ahead be careful" he warned. I nodded and sent my thanks. I got past the cliff and soon the two paths joined again. Speed was a good yard away from me; I'd taken the short cut. I laughed and went faster.

"Speed, there's two mysterious cars headed your way, slow down. Both of you slow down, the two cars are heading towards you fast" Trixie told both of us. Dad, Trixie, and the team members all have communication devices that are linked together (AN: This is probably not true in the series **or** the movie, but it is in the story). Speed hit brakes and slowed down, but when I hit my brakes nothing happened. I cursed.

"Andy, slow down! The two cars are close to you! You could get seriously hurt" my dad shouted at me. I tried the brakes again, but they still wouldn't work. Speed had stopped completely.

"Andy! Hit the brakes! Hit the damn brakes" Speed yelled at me. I tried and tried again. Suddenly, a black car came out of nowhere and somehow slowed my vehicle. Then, another car jumped over the front of mine and shot missiles at it. The missiles exploded and my car rocked. I hit my head on the windshield since the steering wheel is low. Blood seeped from cuts on my head.

"Idiot driver" the familiar voice of Racer X grumbled. Speed was running to my car faster than I've ever seen him run. Dad and Trixie were landing their helicopters nearby.

"ANDY! ANDY, CAN YOU HEAR ME" Speed yelled to me through the door. I was a little dizzy, but otherwise, I was fine. I looked for Racer X, but he'd disappeared as usual. Speed began tugging at the door handle and managed to get it open.

"'M fine Speed" I said. Speed yanked me out of my seat and opened the collar of my racing suit. He inspected the cuts on my forehead.

"Dad, bring the first aid kit, she's bleeding from a couple of wounds on her forehead" Speed told Dad through his microphone. Dad sent word that he got the message.

"Water please Daddy" I asked. Dad gave an okay and I could hear concern in his voice. A couple of minutes later, Dad came by with water and the first aid kit. Speed and Dad helped patch up the cuts and clean up the water. I drank a couple of sips of water and leaned my head against Speed's chest.

"What happened" Speed asked me. Everyone looked at me curiously and explained everything to them. It's very hard to keep secrets from them. My dad rubbed his chin and went over to my car.

"I'm fine guys, I really am" I said looking at each of them. Speed wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sure, you could've just killed yourself and I would've lost another sibling" he said. I sighed. Rex didn't die; can't anyone get it through their thick skulls? I sighed; I didn't want to start that argument again. Dad still blamed himself for Rex's 'death'.

"Yeah, whatever" I said getting up. Speed caught my arm and we stared at each other for a while. Rex was Speed's role model and his 'death' was the final straw in the decision to race cars.

"The race is going to start soon" Trixie said. I jumped into Speed's car and we somehow got my car off the track before the race started. As the racers were starting to line up, I went up to the announcer's box and sat down in a seat. My best friend, Rax, and I pounded fists and put on our head sets.

"Start your engines everybody! Get ready! GO" I yelled. All the cars sped forwards and I kept my eye on Speed. The car right behind his was Racer X, the man that always managed to save me and Speed.

"It looks like it's going to be a good race here. The leader, of course is Speed Racer in Mach 5" Rax announced. The crowd went wild and I cheered inside my head.

"Uh oh Rax, there's another car pulling besides Speed! And look! They're ejecting some kind of weapon" I said. I was hanging off the edge of my seat; my brother could die in one of these races. I hoped we wouldn't. I saw Racer X's car ram the rear end of the car beside Speed's.

"It looks as though Racer X is helping Speed by ramming the car right off the road Andy" Rax told me. We talked about the other cars and how they were doing. Then, the final lap of the race came.

"And the Shooting Star and the Mach 5 are in the lead as usual. The Shooting Star pulls ahead, but the Mach 5 pushes past it to win the race! Congratulations Speed Racer" I screamed. The crowd went wild and Rax patted me on the back. A job well done. I went to my brother and congratulated him. There was one thing I had to do before we left; talk to Racer X.

* * *

Done with chapter 1! Please R&R!


	2. Following Racer X

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Andy had a suspicion that Racer X is her brother since the first time she met him. I'm not trying to rush the story, but I want Andy to actually meet **Rex**. This is just part of the story that I want to have done so that the rest of the story can take off. The brother-sister relationship will be important in the story later. Also, I decided to put a little of Speed's little brother in Andy. You'll see what I mean.

Chapter 2: Following Racer X

I made my way over to Racer X. He began to leave, but his trunk flew open for some reason. I smirked, this was my chance. I took off and dove into his trunk.

"Stupid trunk! **Someone** is _**going**_ to fix it" Racer X mumbled as he got out of the car and slammed the trunk shut. I hid in a corner of the trunk so he wouldn't see me. The engine roared to life and he drove to wherever he was going. It felt like hours before the car stopped. I heard him throw his mask in the front seat and I banged on the floor.

"Hey" I yelled. There were shuffling noises and the trunk opened. Someone punched me in the face and I faltered. Racer X whispered my name, which I've never told him my name, nut he could've read it in article if my Speed ever mentioned my name.

"What are you doing here girl" a man wearing a tuxedo asked dragging me out of the car by his arm. A man in the shadows was staring at me as I struggled to get out of the grip.

"You can let her go Gerry. She won't do anything bad" he said. Racer X stepped out of the shadows after he put his mask back on. Gerry let me go.

"Can I please speak to you inside Racer X. I need to talk to you in private" I said glaring at Gerry. Racer X nodded and led me up into the house/mansion. We went into a study and Racer X locked the door behind me.

"So why did you stow away in my trunk? I think your family is worried about you" he said. He was trying to divert direct conversation about the matter. I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, they probably are. What I came here for is to ask you about my brother Rex. I think you either know him or are him. Either way, I'm not leaving here without an answer. My family could come here and **try** to drag me off for all I care, but I'm not budging until I get an answer as to where he is" I demanded. I rooted myself to the spot I was in and stared at him. I was **going** to make him crack.

"Your family is going to flip out on you if you're not back soon. I'll have Gerry call them and have them pick you up" he said avoiding the topic. I growled.

"Don't bother; I'll deal with them later. I want an answer **now**" I barked clenching me teeth and fists. Racer X was starting to get on my nerves and I could've punched him in the face right then and there. After a couple of minutes of staring at him, Racer X sat down in a seat.

"You must know Andy, that Pops was being very difficult all those years ago. I had to leave and prove myself" he began. I sighed in relief; I had finally got him to crack.

"I was a little girl. I can't remember _that_ much; just that my big brother Rex disappeared without a trace" I said. It was true, that's all I had been told, all I remember. Racer X took off his mask and threw it on the table.

"I hated to leave you and Speed. I mean you guys were……**are** my brother and sister and I love you guys a lot. When I saw that car speeding towards the track with you guys on it, I almost had a heart attack. And you……..when your car got hit by the missiles……I can't forgive myself. You could've **died**" he said, his voice cracking. I slowly walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Rex, it wasn't your fault. My brakes failed and I would've stopped earlier if they hadn't. I-I just wanted to know……….to find the best oldest brother in the world and find out if he left because of me" I said, my voice cracking a little bit. I moved forward and hugged him. Rex hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on to his lap.

"Andy, how could you ever think I left because of you" he asked. That was it...I began to cry like a baby, something I haven't done since Rex left ten years earlier.

"Because…….one minute you were there, and the next minute…..it was like you never existed. I thought that I had said something wrong and chased you away" I sobbed. Rex pulled me into him and I cried. He stroked my forehead and murmured my name over and over again.

"Never. You never said anything to chase me away. I wouldn't that over something silly if you and Speed said anything like that. I've never left you guys in reality" he said softly. I had an inkling that that was the case.

"Rex, Speed misses you, his role model" I sniffed. I stroked my hair and rocked me back and forth gently. He smiled; one of the only memories I have of Rex was that Speed used to follow him around and I followed Speed.

"I know kid, but I think you're giving Speed a heart attack right now. A heart attack and a panic attack knowing Speed" Rex reminded me. Speed! It was dark out and my family would probably be worried sick about me. Rex handed me a cordless phone and I called my house.

"Hello" my mom's voice asked frantically. I told her that I was fine and I got an earful. Then, my dad came on and I got an earful again.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I'm at a friend's house" I said doing my famous 'I'm sorry Daddy' voice. My parents, and sometimes Speed, always fell for it whenever I did it. My dad sighed and told me that Speed was going to pick me up. I told him to tell Speed to pick me up at the race track.

"Okay kid; let's get you to the race track where Speed'll pick you up. Oh, and please don't tell anybody about this" he asked. I promised I wouldn't and he drove me to the race track where the Mach 5 was waiting. Speed was impatiently tapping his foot and leaning against the car.

"See you later Rex" I said. I hopped out of the car and ran over to Speed. The Shooting Star zoomed away. Speed saw me and ran over to me.

"Andy! Where have you been? I turn around and you've disappeared" he practically yelled at me. Then, he gathered me in his arms and kissed my forehead. He's always been protective of me; especially when I was little. I jumped into the Mach 5 and landed in upside down. Speed laughed and I hit his foot with my hand.

"That'll teach you to laugh when that happens" I said after I got in right. Then, something moved out there and we froze. We looked at each other and then Speed brought me home to plenty of huge hugs.

"Come in" Speed yelled to me as I knocked on his door after dinner. I entered the room slowly and sat down on his bed.

"Speed, I think someone is trying to attack one of us" I said. Speed stopped dead in his tracks. He turned slowly to me with his eyes big.

* * *

Done with chapter 2! Please R&R!


	3. Kidnapping and A Race's Stakes

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Mr. Royalton, just the rest of his family (for now, I haven't seen the movie yet). Otherwise see chapter 1.

Author's note: At the time I write this chapter, there are no reviews for this story **yet**, but I will keep writing it. Many thanks to those who do review it.

Chapter 3: Kidnapping and A Race's Stakes

"What do you mean" Speed asked me. I sighed and explained it more. Speed just laughed and said it was probably Racer X. I knew better. Speed practiced for a race the next couple of days and I sat watching him. Then, Mr. Royalton, a racecar team leader invited Speed to join his team, but Speed declined and Mr. Royalton got pissed even more. He'd always hated that Speed was good and beat his team.

"Hello" a man said sitting next to me. I glanced over at him and then back at the track. Suddenly, an arm went around my waist and a hand covered my mouth. I screamed in fright and began to struggle against the grip, but it was too strong. The arm pulled me out of my seat and out of the stadium. I fought and screamed with all my might, but the kidnapper smashed my head against a tree knocking me unconscious.

"Good to see you awake" Mr. Royalton said as I regained consciousness. I cocked an eyebrow and growled at him. He laughed. Then, I opened my mouth to protest, but my mouth wouldn't open.

"There's a piece of tape on your mouth girl, so I don't think you'll be able to speak" another man said. I tried, but I found that there was a piece of tape on my mouth. I wriggled and wriggled only to find that my hands feet were tied together. Mr. Royalton came over and picked me up.

"Well, Speed Racer will have to lose this race, the most important race of a young racecar driver's life if he ever wants to see his poor baby sister ever again" he laughed sinisterly._**

* * *

Speed's POV:**_

I just finished the laps that Pops wanted me to do and I decided to just quickly check in the stands to see if Andy was alright. I stopped my baby and looked to where she had been sitting. She wasn't there. _Okay Speed, relax. She's probably with Pops talking about the Mach 5's performance_ I told myself.

"Nice run" my best friend and mechanic, Sparky, said. We high fived and I went to go find Pops. I found him, but not Andy. I hurried over to him.

"Speed, nice run. Let's go get your sister and we'll go home" he said. I was panicking, something was wrong and I knew it had to do with Andy. Suddenly, I saw something on the ground on the track. I went and picked it up. I paled immediately as I read it.

"Pops! POPS" I screamed. He came running over with Sparky and Trixie and ripped the note out of my hand. He also went a shade paler and Sparky read it aloud.

"Dear Speed Racer, I wanted to inform you that we have your sister and that if you want to see her ever again, you have to lose this race" he read. This race was one of the most important races of my career, but my sister was one of the most important people in my _life_. I thought back to old memories, like when she was born, when she met Rax, her first day of high school, high school graduation (which wasn't that long ago)._

* * *

It was Andy's first day at preschool and I had convinced my mom to come with her to take her to school. I held her hand and led her onto the playground where all the other children were. She went over to a corner and stared at everyone. Then, a kid from our block went over to her and pushed her down._

"_Andy was a pandy" Rax teased. Andy just looked up at him and then began to giggle. Rax stared at her in confusion. Andy was almost crying from laughter._

"_Pandy! I love Panda Bears! I even like bears" she said laughing. Rax stared at her in disbelief. His face lit up._

"_Really" he asked. She nodded and stretched her shirt out. Her shirt had a grizzly bear on the front. My mom and Rax's mom were watching this whole exchange._

"_Yeah! I like the noise they make. Roooaaar" she said. Rax giggled and leant her a hand. She took it and he helped her back onto her feet._

"_I like how they run so fast" Rax said. Andy nodded in agreement and charged at him. Rax ran around in circles giggling. Once they were out of breath, the two stopped._

"_Do you want to be my friend" Andy asked. Rax's face lit up again._

"_You mean that? I don't have any friends" he asked. Andy smiled really big and nodded._

"_Then you can be my best friend" she told him. They hugged and my mom and Rax's mom awed. It was cute._

"_Cool! Wanna play" Rax asked. She nodded and he took her over to the sandbox. They began to talk until another kid threw sand at Rax. The sand missed Rax, but Andy stood up._

"_HEY! LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND ALONE" she shouted at the kid. The kid's mom picked up and brought him to the bench to scold him._

"_Thanks Andy" Rax said. Andy sat down and smiled at him._

"_No problem. Can you say what said before" she asked. Rax smiled mischievously at her._

"_Andy was a pandy who………ate some candy" he said. Andy giggled and fell over in the sand. She bounced up and down._

"_Let me try! Rax was a wax who……need some tax" Andy said. Andy needed to work on her grammar a little bit, but the teacher would help her with that. Then, they ran over to my mom and Andy tugged on the back of her pants._

"_Yes Andy" my mom asked looking down at her._

"_Can Rax come over and play sometime" Andy asked. She stared up at my mom with her huge hazel eyes, which would wrap __**anyone**__ around her little finger. My mom sighed._

"_As long as Rax's mom says it's okay" she said. Rax's mom gave her approval and Rax was over our house that weekend. They were only a couple of houses down from us._

* * *

I had to make a decision, the race was tomorrow. Do I lose the race, or do I lose Andy? I decided to lose the race because Andy was more important. Then, my mind wandered again and I thought back to when Andy got her schedule and her first day at school._

* * *

Andy squealed when my mom handed her the high school schedule. The doorbell rang and my dad answered it. Well, more like just opened it. Rax was a part of this family now and he was welcome to come over whenever he felt like it._

"_ANDY! Did you get schedule yet" he asked running in. Andy was in our sun room looking at her schedule. She looked up and smiled as he came running through. Rax sat down on the bench next to her and they compared schedules and made plans when and where to meet up. They were sitting with their bare legs touching each other._

"_This going to be so cool! We have 7 periods together out of a 9 period day" Andy squealed. The two high fived and turned the TV on. They giggled and laughed for the next hour until I came in and told them it was lunch time. A month later, I honked the horn in front of Rax's house and Rax came running out. Rax's mom waved to me and blew a kiss to Rax._

"_Homeroom is right here………" Andy began as she took out a map of the school and pointed out the classrooms and meeting spots. Later when I picked them up, they were still wired up somehow._

* * *

Rax! Rax doesn't know yet. I had to tell Rax! I grabbed my cell phone and quickly dialed Rax's number.

"Hello" Rax's voice asked. I fumbled a little bit.

* * *

Done with chapter 3! Please R&R!


	4. The Quickest Rescue

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapters.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to write another chapter, the one I had originally written is lost. This chapter starts in Andy's POV.

Chapter 4: The Quickest Rescue

I was in pain. This was Speed's most important race. The Grand Prix would either make or break him career-wise. I didn't want him to lose this race because of me. I didn't think Rex was going to be in this race to help him either. Mr. Royalton smirked down at from where he was sitting at his desk.

"Son! Long time no see" he exclaimed joyously. He got up and started to walk over to the door.

"_**Don't**_ call me son! I am _**not**_ related to you" Rax growled. I saw him step closer to Mr. Royalton. I had never really put two and two together. I knew Rax's last name was Royalton, but the relation never clicked.

"Don't be like that Rax" Mr. Royalton laughed. Rax stepped right up into his face and brought his arm back releasing it seconds later. Mr. Royalton was out cold before he hit the ground. Then, I saw Rax's face.

"We've got to move" he told me. He pulled me out and untied me quickly. I saw the flames and the upturned candle as Rax took my hand and yanked me out of the room. I hoped that the only reminders of my kidnapping would be bruises from where I had been kicked. So far, that was the only thing that was wrong with me and I hoped to keep it that way.

"I've got to get to Speed" I shouted to him as we slid down a chute. Once we were outside, Rax jumped into a sleek car and we sped to the track. Once we were there, I ran to the pit and grabbed headset. Speed was in second place; that was good.

"Andy" Sparky yelped in partial relief and partial shock. One look shut him up quickly. I turned the headset on.

"Get moving Speed. You have a race to win" I said. Speed slowed for a second and he said my name. Then, he floored the Mach 5. He easily caught up to the first place car and passed it. As the cars made their final lap, mom and dad mobbed me. A present physician gave me a quick check-up and cleared me.

"SPEED RACER WINS" the announcer yelled. We all ran out to meet him. Speed enveloped me in a huge hug and kissed me. Trixie came up and they made out in front of the cameras. Rax turned me around and his lips met mine. The rest of the world faded and it was just the two of us.

* * *

_**2 Years later**_

Rax and I had been going steady for a year and ten months. I had become a racecar driver and learned many skills that could help me get any job I wanted. Rex had come out into the open finally was now part of the family again.

"Andy can I speak to you for a moment" he asked. I cocked an eyebrow and followed him out to the garden. Speed grinned as he held a pregnant Trixie.

"Rax, what's wrong" I asked him. He had been acting strange all week. He made me sit down on the bench and got down on one knee. My eyes went wide.

"Andrea Mary-Ann Racer. I love you more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest f my life with you. Will you marry me" he asked. He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. It was a simple, yet beautiful ring.

"Yes" I told him. I looked him straight in his eyes when I answered. He put the ring on my finger and scooped me up into his arms. We began to plan a small, private wedding.

* * *

_**2 years later**_

The wedding had gone as it had planned. Except for when Speed had decided to smear cake in Rex's face and when Rex smashed his piece in Speed's face. After the wedding, Rax took me to Europe for the honeymoon. When everything settled down, Rax and I bought a small yet comfortable house.

"After dinner; I don't want my family choking on their food" I told Rax. We had some **really** BIG news to tell them. Suddenly, we heard loud noises and we looked over our shoulders. There were missiles coming straight towards us.

"Buckle up and get ready" Rax told me.

* * *

Cliffie! Please R&R!


	5. Epilouge: The Call

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See previous chapters.

Author's note: This is the final chapter of this story. I am planning on making a sequel. This is in Speed's POV.

Chapter 5: Epilogue: The Call

I couldn't wait. Andy and Rax were going to be visiting today. We were going to have the whole family together again. Trixie and I lived just down the road from Mom and Pops. Mom had begged the two of us to stay the night because she wanted to spend time with baby X. Yes, X is his first name. Suddenly I heard Mom scream.

"Mom" Rex yelled. We both ran out of our rooms at the same time and nearly collided with each other. We took a couple of stairs at once. Pops was running in from the garage. We were all wondering who was there now. When we entered the kitchen, Mom was on the ground clutching the phone.

"What do you want" Pops asked gruffly. He froze. After listening to the caller for a minute or two, he hung up. His head dropped and he looked at the floor. Something was wrong.

"What is it? What happened" I asked. Pops rubbed Mom's back and cleared his throat. I looked at Rex.

"That was the hospital. There was a fatal car 'bombing'. Three dead. The car that had been hit was…………was………….it was Rax and Andy's. They were burnt beyond recognition" Pops said. Mom started crying. Rex and I both went pale. Then, it hit me.

"Pops, you said three people died. Was there another person in the car with them" I asked. Mom cried harder. Pops closed his eyes.

"In a way, no. Andy was………two months pregnant" Pops told us. I felt like I was going to be sick. Someone killed Rax, Andy, and their unborn child. Cold-bloodedly murdered them.

* * *

Done! Please R&R!


End file.
